Só por um Segundo
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: Bastou apenas uma noite para me encantar com sua beleza e toda uma vida para apreciar sua companhia... CONCLUÍDA
1. Prologo

_Prólogo_

A noite fria me causava arrepios, mesmo estando empacotado com casacos pesados. O vento gelado lançava os finos pingos de chuva no meu para brisa enquanto me dirigia para o novo bar que inaugurara na cidade. No radio, um rock antigo chiava enquanto minha mente vagava nos acordes que saíram de meus dedos em alguns minutos. No meu carona, o violão que me acompanhou por tantos anos repousava tranquilamente. Eu não sabia o que esperar, ou por quem esperar. Meus cabelos desgrenhados caiam sobre meu olho, provocando uma irritante coceira em meu rosto. Os dedos congelados tamborilavam no volante enquanto minha mente alimentava meu coração com falsas esperanças.

-Certo Jasper Hale. Você é um solteiro decadente que toca na noite, o que mais você quer?

Sim, era assim que eu pensava até subir naquele palco e finalmente sanar aquela latente ansiedade que borbulhava na boca de meu estomago. Era como se eu estivesse procurando-a sem ao menos saber de sua existência.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 - O show.  
**__

O vento cortante soprou em meu rosto, congelando as gotas de suor que a ansiedade insistia em produzir. Abracei o peito na intenção de me aquecer, já que o frio realmente me incomodava. Ajeitei a alça do violão em meu ombro e caminhei até a entrada que era guardada por seguranças copiosamente vestidos de preto. Um sorriso amarelo surgiu em meus lábios quando percebi que o crachá tinha ficado no criado mudo do meu quarto, do outro lado da cidade.

-Pode deixar entrar. – Jonathan falou por detrás da muralha.

Respirei fundo sentindo minhas narinas queimando enquanto o ar gelado entrava em meu corpo. Os dois deram espaços e eu me espremi para passar. Jonathan, o dono do bar, me esperava na porta com um sorriso ambicioso. Claro que se por causa de meu nome, ele conseguisse lotar sua casa de show, eu valia a pena todo o sacrifício e a simpatia.

Confesso que sempre percebi a falsidade nas pessoas, era fácil sentir quando eu era realmente querido. O que não acontecia naquele momento, porem eu não era tão fácil de abalar assim. O cumprimentei com a mesma excessiva cordialidade.

-Casa cheia hoje, não senhor Hale?

_Por favor, eu só tinha vinte e dois anos. E ele? Uns cinqüenta e três? Foco Jasper, você precisa desse show assim como ele precisa de você. Ao olhar para as pessoas que estavam sentadas na frente do palco, o costumeiro arrepio correu minha coluna. A garganta seca estava incomodando, admito, mas eu seguiria sóbrio até o final da noite. Era o que eu me forçava a acreditar, risos._

-Você entra em quinze minutos, Hale. Prepare-se!

Lembro que nesse momento apenas assenti com a cabeça. Jonathan estava vindo de cinco em cinco minutos me lembrar que eu entraria no palco. Isso estava me deixando nervoso, mas essa era minha chance. Certo?

O copo de whisky irlandês esperava em uma mesa próxima ao corte da cortina. Engoli em seco. Não era um alcoólico, não precisava daquilo para me apresentar. Era só sede. Sim, sede. – sorri aliviado. Virei o copo em um só gole e abri a cortina me deparando com vários rostos pálidos e com as bochechas rosadas olhando para minha cara.

O cara loiro e branco no palco. Os cabelos desgrenhados caindo sobre os olhos e a camisa amassada presa de forma irregular na calça social escura. O violão já estava em meu colo quando ela entrou no bar fazendo o sino badalar junto com a corda de meu instrumento.

Enquanto as notas ecoavam pelo ambiente cheio, ela caminhou até o balcão pedindo uma cerveja. Meus olhos eram fixos em sua silhueta pequena. Sua face delicada era contrastada com o forte batom vermelho que dava a seus lábios cheios o tom escarlate do sangue.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – Os Olhares**__

Meu olhar estava preso em seu rosto pálido que mirava a chuva fina que caia do lado de fora. Seu semblante distraído me irritou profundamente. Tão alheia a tudo e a todos. Seus dedos com unhas do mesmo tom do batom brincavam na boca do copo suado de cerveja.

Por quanto tempo meus dedos dedilharam aquelas cordas e minha garganta entoou aquela letra eu não saberia dizer, porem poderia descrever com perfeição cada passada de língua nos lábios volumosos. Cada ajeitada nos cabelos curtos e arrepiados também.

Quando a ultima nota ecoou pelo lugar, seus olhos verdes encontraram o meu. Nesse momento senti meu corpo estremecer. Tanta intensidade, inocência, sedução. Era isso que você queria não, Jasper? A atenção dela agora é sua.

Com a voz baixa e concentrada, consegui pronunciar no microfone que faria um intervalo de vinte minutos, que seria pouco caso ouvisse sua voz. Sim, sua voz eu me lembro até agora como soou quando desci do palco e caminhei em direção a mesa mais distante. Seu olhar penetrante fitava cada passo, cada movimento de meu corpo. O medo estava presente em minhas veias e por pouco não desviei o caminho, saindo pela porta. Continuei firme, confiante.

E agradeci por não ter desistido.

-Você demorou. – sua voz suave cantou em meu ouvido quando tomei sua mão e levei até minha boca.

Eu queria sentir a maciez de sua pele alva com meus lábios e a essência de seu corpo, inalando o ar que a envolvia por meus pulmões.

-Perdoe-me. – sorri enquanto olhava para seus olhos.

Ela apenas sorriu. Lembro que pisquei atônito com tanta delicadeza. Empurrei a saliva para a garganta, obrigando-a a passar pelo seco caminho.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 – O beijo**__

Fui obrigado a voltar ao palco após os vinte minutos prometidos. Suas mãos geladas vieram para minha nuca, trazendo-me próximo de seu rosto. Nossa respiração se misturava de forma urgente. Seu hálito doce estava em minha língua, fazendo minha cabeça rodar. Deslumbrante.

Seu nariz pequeno e afilado roçou na pele da minha bochecha queimando-me como brasa. Seus lábios entreabertos estavam próximos de mais, convidativos demais, sedutores demais.

-Vá. – sua voz cantarolou próximo do lóbulo de minha orelha. – Eu estarei te esperando. – sorriu

Como ela conseguia ser tão rápida? Ok, eu estava babando. As pontas de meus dedos tiveram o privilégio de sentirem o toque aveludado de sua boca.

-Vai! – ela sorriu novamente.

Colei meus lábios aos seus como um adolescente bobo em seu primeiro beijo. Seu sabor, como descrever? O misto do amargo da cerveja com o adocicado do batom de cereja fez minha boca inundar de água. Sim, como eu queria senti-la.

-Jasper, como é? – Jonathan gritou atrás de mim.

Por pouco não o mandei ir à merda e me levantei trazendo-a junto comigo porta a fora. Ao contrario, ela colou novamente nossos lábios e pediu que eu fosse e que ela estaria ali assim que eu terminasse.

O que ela me pedia agora era algo inumano. Eu não conseguia mais separar meus lábios de sua boca. Seu beijo agora se tornara uma necessidade.

-Vai logo. – ela riu, separando nossos lábios novamente.

Levantei-me da mesa e voltei ao palco, colocando meu violão.

-Bom. – falei próximo ao microfone. – A próxima musica da noite é 'Delicate' e eu espero que gostem.

Meu olhar era fixo em seu rosto de porcelana. Tão bela, tão delicada. Logo as notas que saiam de meu violão ecoavam o ambiente, animando as pessoas que me observavam.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – Desejo**_  
_

Delicate – Damien Rice_  
"We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
Nós podemos nos beijar quando estivermos sozinhos  
quando ninguém estiver olhando_

We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
Nós podemos ir para casa  
Nós podemos fazer amor quando ninguém estiver lá

It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate

Não é que estejamos com medo  
É que simplesmente isso é delicado

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
Então, por que você preenche minha tristeza  
com palavras que você pegou emprestado  
do único lugar que você conheceu?

_And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?  
__E por que você canta Aleluia,  
se isso não significa nada para você?  
Por que você canta comigo então?"_

Engraçado como aquela musica expressava perfeitamente a minha vontade naquele momento. Eu desejava levá-la até meu apartamento bagunçado do outro lado da cidade e passar a noite ao seu lado, provando-a, sentindo-a e amando-a. Ok, isso pareceu um pouco pervertido, mas fazer o que? risos.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 – Desespero**__

Cantei mais algumas musicas do repertorio que tinha escolhido para aquela noite. Pearl Jam, Creed, 3 Doors Down, sem mencionar alguns clássicos como Beatles e mais algumas musicas aleatórias.

Ao descer do palco, varias pessoas que estavam acompanhando meu show me cercaram. Eu já estava ficando irritado com alguém que apertava minha bunda enquanto eu fazia alguns rabiscos na capa de algumas copias que eu fiz a algum tempo atrás e que eu trazia na capa da guitarra, caso alguém desejasse.

Por um momento que meus olhos se desviaram DELA, ela sumiu. Meu coração  
acelerou e eu a buscava, tentando me desvencilhar das pessoas que pediam por atenção. Minha respiração ficara absurdamente ofegante e eu já me sentia mal com aquele falatório. Com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, encerrei a 'noite de autografo' e sai pelo bar. Procurando por ela.

"Eu estarei te esperando" – Ótimo, estou aqui! Cadê ela agora? – pensei um pouco rancoroso.

Corri todo o balcão em busca de sua silhueta delicada, e não encontrei nada. Fui até as mesas que estavam em outro ambiente e também não a vi. Eu me chutava mentalmente por tê-la perdido dessa forma. Tão rápida.

_Eu voltei até o palco e me despedi de Jonathan, passando o violão por meus ombros e me dirigindo até a saída. Conseguir ver, de canto de olho, uma mulher andar sensualmente até o banheiro. Virei a cabeça no mesmo estante. Meu coração pulsou vacilante e eu mudei de direção. Meu sapato batia contra o tablado de madeira que cortava a fonte que corria no meio do salão.  
Entrar no banheiro feminino atrás de uma mulher misteriosa era uma boa alternativa._

-Já esta pensando em outra? – sua voz soou próxima demais no meu ouvido. Da onde ela surgiu?

Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e ela saia do balcão onde estava o caixa. Meus olhos correram seu corpo pequeno observando cada centímetro.

-Linda. – sussurrei. – Estava te procurando. – falei meio abobado.

-Eu vi! – ela comentou rindo.

Ergui uma sobrancelha com aquela declaração. Ela estava vendo eu andar pelo barzinho como um bobo e não fez nada?

-Quando você vai me beijar de novo? – seu hálito gelado soprou em meu rosto.

Pisquei algumas vezes e senti uma pilastra nas minhas costas. Aproximei-me novamente, tocando seus lábios com calma. Saboreando. Ela sorriu quando minha língua tocou seus lábios pedindo passagem. Suas mãos pequenas afundaram em meu cabelo e eu senti seu corpo encostar completamente no meu. Tão pequena, tão delicada, tão _**minha**__ – isso soava completamente bem aos meus ouvidos._


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 – Uma parte do pra sempre.**__

O sol ardia em sua pele alva. O céu aberto estava refletido nas ondas do mar e eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar de sua figura esticada na cadeira de praia. O seu biquíni estava oculto pela saída de praia que envolvia seu corpo pequeno. Não existia visão mais extasiante do que aquela.

Caminhando em sua direção sentia as gotas deslizarem de meu cabelo por meu corpo. A luz esquentava minha pele enquanto eu caminhava até sua direção. Os óculos escuros escondiam seus olhos verdes intensos e aquilo me frustrou ao parar em sua frente. Estava tão crente que iria enxergar aquele mar particular mais uma vez.

-Assim fica difícil de tomar sol, Jasper.

-É mesmo? – perguntei enquanto meus lábios se contraiam em um sorriso sacana.

Ela abaixou o óculos pelo nariz me encarando.

-O que esta pensando em fazer? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu? – me apoiei em volta de suas pernas. – Nada.

-Jasper Ha.. – não a deixei continuar.

Colei meu corpo sobre o seu em cima da cadeira, chacoalhando meu cabelo em sua cara. Ela gritava enquanto seus punhos pequenos acariciavam meu peito. Ou ela deveria estar me batendo, mas sinceramente? Não percebi! Seus lábios e sua face vermelha estava muito próxima para me permitir pensar em outra coisa a não ser em seu beijo. E foi o que eu fiz.

Alice se debateu mais um pouco. Sua pele ardia por conta do sol enquanto a minha estava gelada por conta da água. Quando percebi que ela se amoleceu embaixo de mim, segurei sua cintura e virei de lado, trazendo-a junto de mim.

_Caímos na areia fofa. Seu corpo pequeno sobre meu peito e suas pernas enroscadas nas minhas. Sua boca novamente próxima demais para me permitir um pensamento lógico. Seu hálito doce já se mesclava com minha respiração ofegante. Ela se aproximou de meu rosto, ameaçando um beijo. Eu fechei meus olhos e inclinei o queixo para cima, para diminuir nossas distancias até que por um segundo, ela desapareceu de meus braços. Abri meus olhos lentamente para me deparar com uma Alice entrando em colapso._

-Jasper! – ela sibilou. – Você me deixou toda molhada! – cada palavra saiu pausadamente de sua boca.

Eu ri baixo e me apoiei no antebraço, erguendo uma sobrancelha e a encarando.

-Volte aqui Alice! – supliquei. – Você não me beijou ainda.

-Não! – ela falou cruzando os braços no peito e virando o rosto. – Se quiser, Jasper... venha me pegar. – ela gritou correndo pela praia gargalhando.

Eu ri para mim mesmo. Eu jurava que com alguns passos eu alcançaria, mas era tão bom ouvi-la gargalhar que eu permaneceria sentado apenas ouvindo, se o som não ficasse cada vez mais longe.

Com um impulso rápido, me coloquei de pé e sai correndo atrás dela, me aproximando rápido. Enquanto ela corria, eu fazia cócegas em suas costelas, aumentando suas gargalhadas. Aquilo me deixava exultante. Segurei sua cintura, puxando-a pro meu corpo e nos jogando novamente na areia, caindo sobre ela dessa vez.

-Você não pode fugir de mim, pequena!

-E quem disse que eu quero? – ela perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

-Acho bom! – falei brincando enquanto colava novamente nossos lábios...

...."O fim aparentemente será apenas um novo começo!"....


	8. Bônus

**Bônus - Proposta**__

Ela chegou cansada do trabalho. Eu podia ouvir o seu salto bater suavemente no assoalho da sala de estar rumo as escadas. Seus passos eram ritmados e a cena de seu caminhar era facilmente criada em minha mente. Seu corpo pequeno se movimentando passo após passo enquanto ela subia as escadas.

Distrai-me por um momento ao imaginar seu perfume invadindo o quarto que não deu tempo de acender a ultima vela antes que ela abrisse a porta. Sua face surpresa ao ver o que eu preparara para aquela noite me encheu de alegria.

-O que... – ela tentou pronunciar.

Mas já era tarde para qualquer palavra. Meus lábios estavam colados nos dela e nada desse mundo faria eles saírem dali. A musica tocava suavemente no fundo enquanto eu acariciava sua nuca. Como eu pensara, seu perfume doce e delicado penetrava meu corpo. Meus pulmões ansiavam por mais daquele aroma inebriante, inalando o ar de seu pescoço com urgência.

Sua boca macia acariciava a minha enquanto eu a trazia em meus braços para a cama grande. Como quem coloca uma criança dormindo em sua cama, eu a deitei sobre os lençóis claros me colocando quase imperceptivelmente sobre seu corpo delicado. Tudo estava planejado como uma coreografia criada com tempo de antecedência e executada com perfeição.

Minhas mãos alcançaram a flor na cabeceira da cama e a deslizou sobre sua pele igualmente aveludada até a altura do ventre. E o que se seguiria seria feito por meus lábios que com pesar inimaginável se separou dos doces e apaixonados beijos.

_-Alice... – comecei, aspirando o fôlego que me faltava._

Três anos se passaram desde a primeira vez que meus olhos correram por ela. Trinta e seis meses que seu sorriso infantil e ingênuo espantava qualquer cansaço e irritação após um dia de trabalho. Mil e noventa e cinco dias que seu corpo pequeno cabia perfeitamente em meu abraço. E cada minuto de dia que meu coração ansiava para ouvir sua voz delicada próxima de meu ouvido passaram por minha mente naquele meio segundo que se passou desde que pronunciei seu nome, que corria por minha garganta com facilidade.

-Quer casar comigo? – perguntei olhando fixo para aquelas esmeraldas que brilhavam especialmente para mim. – Por todo amor que pulsa em meu corpo, você aceita ser minha mulher? - o anel que antes estava dentro da rosa, agora brincava nos meus dedos.

As batidas que eu sentia dentro de meu peito parecia se expandir pelo quarto a cada segundo que se passava. Seus gestos procederam com delicadeza.

Ela sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Sua boca colou-se na minha após ela colocar alguns fios dourados de meu cabelo para trás, tirando-os de meus olhos que estavam fixos nos seus.

-Eu aceito. – ela pronunciou. – Com todo amor que pulsa em dentro de mim, ser sua mulher!

Novamente meus lábios envolveram os dela, substituindo qualquer discurso que  
precisasse ser falado.

Agora, seriamos eu e ela para toda eternidade. Como se fosse realmente possível viver um minuto se quer sem ter a certeza que ela era _**minha**___

FIM


End file.
